


Birthday Present

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Harry isn’t sure what Draco wants for his birthday. Until he has an epiphany.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JET_Playin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday Jack! You’re awesome and you deserve everything.
> 
> Unbetad - sorry for any mistakes

“Just tell me what you want!” Harry growls, flopping back onto his pillow. Draco raises one eyebrow at him from where he’s doing up the tie that he exchanged from the present he got from Harry last year. Harry groans. Yup. It’s official. He has the most frustrating, stubborn, ridiculous boyfriend in the world, and there is nothing he can do about it. “Why do you always do this?” Harry moans at the ceiling.

“Do what?” Draco’s tone is bored, light and Harry feels the annoyance gnaw at his stomach. He takes a deep breath, pushing it away. He’s not really annoyed at Draco. Well… he is, but he’s actually more worried about what he’s going to get him for his birthday. Because Draco Malfoy is the pickiest man in history. And in the seven years they’ve been together Harry has managed to buy one successful birthday present, and that was a broom. And he only got it right because Firebolt are his team’s sponsors, and so he’s got insider knowledge. Nope. It’s useless.

“Please, can you just tell me what you want…” Harry whines. The bed dips and Harry turns his head to look up at his boyfriend, dressed in a very well fitted suit, his hair flopping into his forehead and a soft smile on his lips.

“That’s not the point of a present, Harry,” he whispers and Harry sighs, leaning up and pressing a warm kiss to his lips. He feels Draco respond, feels the gentle slide of Draco’s tongue against his, feels the hand gentle run along his jaw. It’s soft and tender and Harry knows, in that instant what to get him.

“I have an idea,” he mutters against Draco’s lips and Draco pulls back, raising one eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But I’m not going to tell you. That’s not the point of a present.” Harry grins and Draco rolls his eyes getting up from the bed.

*****

“Alright, I’m ready,” Draco sighs, flopping onto the sofa next to Harry. He hates working on his birthday, and he’d had a fucking early start and he’d been unable to bring himself to wake Harry. It’d been a shit day and now he was going to have to pretend he liked whatever present Harry has got for him. Not that Harry gets him awful presents. It’s just… it’s never the thing he wants. Not that he’s not happy. He is. He just wants to show the world. To tell the world how happy they are together. A team.

“Are you sure?” Harry grins at him, and he nods, preparing himself. Harry lifts his bum, rooting through his back pocket before he stops. “Close your eyes.”

Draco sighs and closes his eyes. So it’s something small. Harry always tells him to close his eyes when it’s something small. He holds out his hand, waiting, his heart pounding. Something soft slips between his fingers, and it takes him a moment to realise that is Harry’s hand. Harry’s strong fingers wrapping in his own.

“Open your eyes,” Harry whispers and he takes a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes.  
Harry is knelt in front of him, a small box in his hand, a shining silver band nestled in it. His heart pounds in his ears, his fingers numb as he stares, slack jawed at his boyfriend.

“I don’t… what— Harry…” he stutters.

“I figured it out. What to give you for your birthday.” Harry’s eyes shine as his hand tightens on Draco’s. “I want to give you this. Us. Forever.” Draco stares at the ring. He can’t stop. He can’t get his head around he idea. Harry wants to marry him. To actually marry him. To show the world that they’re together. That they’re a team. “So, what do you think? Or do I need to exchange this too?”

Draco snaps, surging forward, taking Harry’s mouth in his, thanking him for the best birthday present he could ever have not asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
